


guess i'm meant to prove

by vlieger



Series: gravity [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is really bad at saying no to Jeff, idk idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guess i'm meant to prove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts).



Eric was always one of the last, if not the last, out of the locker room.

He supposed he should've seen it coming when Jeff lingered deliberately after his first no-contact skate back with the team, but well, they'd been doing this _thing_ now, and it was still so huge and terrifying for him, so sometimes he maybe forgot that Jeff was still pushing for more than they were already doing.

Jeff didn't waste any time, once Jordy had waved and followed Cam out into the corridor, crowding Eric back into his stall and grinning up at him. "So," he said.

"So?" said Eric, swallowing. He lifted a hand to rub his fingers through Jeff's damp curls.

He couldn't help it; even though he was still wary of encouraging Jeff too much, of doing this in the first place when there were so many reasons they shouldn't, it was _Jeff_ , and now that he'd let himself go there, now that they'd started, all those little things he'd ached to do for so long were laughably impossible to resist now that he could, now that he knew Jeff pushed into it like a cat, with a blissed-out flutter to his eyelashes and a pleased flush tinging his cheeks so prettily.

"So," said Jeff again, licking his lips, "What do I get for skating today?"

"Lunch?" said Eric hopefully, thumbing at the wet corner of his lips.

"Right," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. He pressed closer into Eric, so their chests and hips were slotted together, and Eric could feel how he was getting hard. "Come on, Eric," he added quietly, looking up through his lashes, "I'm good. I can take it."

Eric groaned, dropping his forehead to rest against Jeff's. "You're _evil_ ," he said.

Jeff smirked some more, rubbing his palm over the short hairs on the nape of Eric's neck.

"You're still-- " Eric breathed out. "No contact."

"Are you." Jeff looked incredulous. "They don't mean _sex_ , Eric."

"I know," said Eric. "I just-- I can't-- "

"Let me jerk you off," said Jeff, shuffling forward with his hips, and there was no more space between them to actually move into, so it just meant he was pressing his dick against Eric's. "There's nothing wrong with my hands. I want it, Eric, I want to _touch_ , you're driving me _crazy_."

Eric laughed, because wow, like Jeff could talk.

"I," he said.

" _Please_ ," said Jeff, hands tight on Eric's shoulders. "I just. Something, Eric, _anything_."

"Not here," said Eric finally, helplessly. "Come on, Jeff, I-- let's go."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Are you just saying shit to get me to let up?"

"No," said Eric. He wished he was, Jesus. "Come on. We can't do anything here."

Jeff watched him carefully for a moment, then nodded, smiling slowly.

"Okay," he said, stepping away.

Eric caught the front of his shirt and reeled him back in for a quick, messy kiss, tipping Jeff's head back with a hand on his jaw the way he liked to do because he was gone for the way Jeff always went so easily, always opened up straight away, sweet and pliant.

Jeff already looked dazed when he pulled back, ready to go.

Eric couldn't-- he just-- _fuck_ , this was such a bad idea. But well, if Jeff could handle being on the ice, skating and handling a stick, Eric knew it was dumb to assume he couldn't handle-- other things. Not everything, not yet, Eric couldn't push too hard, as hard as he wanted to, but.

He knew he was telling himself this to alleviate his lingering guilt, but he also knew that guilt wasn't about Jeff's injury, or well, mostly, and in the end it was _Jeff_ , Jeff asking, and Eric couldn't say no to that.

He didn't _want_ to, but even if he did, he just...couldn't.

 

Jeff was crowding in close the second they got inside his apartment, dropping his bags carelessly and going straight for Eric's hips, getting his hands on skin.

Eric groaned and bit his tongue and said, " _Jesus_ , Jeff, can we-- "

"No," said Jeff, pressing his mouth to Eric's throat.

Eric tugged him off with a gentle hand in his hair. "I was gonna say can we move this to the bedroom."

"Oh," said Jeff. "Yeah, I guess."

Eric laughed, which made Jeff scowl adorably, and caught his wrist to pull him there.

He let go when they reached the side of the bed, and sat down, swinging his legs up and scooting back so he was stretched across the mattress. "Come here," he said.

Jeff made a noise and crawled into his lap, pressing in for a sloppy kiss.

Eric slowed it down, cupping a hand over the back of his head and squeezing his waist with the other, feeling Jeff melt into it, stop moving quite so frantically.

"It's okay," whispered Eric. "I'm gonna let you, okay?"

Jeff nodded and bit down on Eric's bottom lip, making Eric squeeze his eyes shut.

"I wanna jerk you off," said Jeff. "Wanna feel you come in my hand."

Eric groaned. "We can do that," he said.

"Yeah?" Jeff pulled back to smile hopefully at him. Fuck, he looked so _happy_ , it was ridiculous.

"Yeah," said Eric. "Just. Go slow, okay?"

"'Kay," said Jeff, fumbling under the hem of Eric's shirt. "Fuck, Eric."

"Here," said Eric, lifting his arms. Jeff tugged his shirt off, tossing it over the side of the bed, and then his own. He was flushed all the way down his chest. Eric couldn't help reaching out to touch, skimming his hands up over his ribs, his nipples, making Jeff twitch.

"Can't wait for you to fuck me again," said Jeff, ducking his head to mouth at Eric's shoulder.

"Soon," gasped Eric, clutching Jeff's sides.

"Wanna blow you too," said Jeff, skimming his mouth along Eric's collarbone. "Properly."

"You need to stop talking," said Eric desperately.

Jeff looked up at him, grinning.

Eric grinned back, totally involuntary.

Jeff ducked his head and started fumbling at Eric's pants, getting them open and slipping a hand inside, cupping a warm, damp palm over Eric's dick through his briefs.

"Oh God," said Eric, tipping his head back. Jeff's fingertips were teasing, curious, tracing the shape of Eric's dick, making him leak already, getting his briefs wet and dirty.

"Yeah," murmured Jeff. "Eric. God, _finally_."

Eric bit down on his lip to stop himself asking for more. Jeff could-- Jeff _should_ take his time.

It was Jeff though, so it wasn't long before he was nudging his hand under the waistband of Eric's briefs, touching his fingers to the wet tip of Eric's cock.

Eric couldn't help the groan that escaped him, and Jeff smiled, pleased.

He got his hand around Eric properly, stroking slowly and tugging the briefs away with his other hand. "Fuck," he said, "Fuck, Eric, I want-- "

"Anything," said Eric without thinking, and then kicked himself mentally when Jeff smirked at him.

Fuck, he was so _easy_ for this kid.

"Anything?" said Jeff.

"Well, I-- "

"I know," said Jeff. "Gonna jerk you off, 'kay?"

"Yeah," said Eric, breathing out.

Shit, it was hot, the way Jeff was so focused, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and staring down at his hand, at Eric's _dick_ , jacking him slow from base to tip, thumbing over the head, trailing his rough fingertips down the vein. Eric clenched his teeth and focused hard on not pushing, not fucking Jeff's fist like he wanted to, just letting him take his time.

Jeff let out a shaky breath, after a while, and said, "Kinda dry, huh?" uncurling his hand and bringing it to his mouth, meeting Eric's eyes through his lashes as he licked.

"Fuck," breathed Eric, staring. " _Jeff_."

"Yeah," said Jeff, going back to jerking Eric, and oh _God_ , it was-- he went faster right off the bat, and it was wetter now, slick and easy. Eric felt himself shaking with the effort it took to keep still and how _good_ it felt, how much he wanted more, wanted _Jeff_.

His hands were still where they'd started, one cupped around the back of Jeff's head and one holding his waist, and he dropped them to thumb restlessly over his hips as Jeff jerked him off, and then lower to press his knuckles against Jeff's dick. He was so hard, hot through his jeans, and his hand stuttered when Eric touched him, a choked noise catching in his throat.

"You wanna-- both of us?" said Eric.

"I-- oh," said Jeff. His hand stilled. "I-- _shit_ , I-- " He bit down on his lip, considering, then looked up at Eric. "Um, can I-- next time, maybe? _Definitely_ next time, fuck. I just-- I want-- " He paused, blushing, and Eric raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't wanna be distracted, okay," finished Jeff.

"Oh," said Eric, biting back a smile.

Jeff let out a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"What?" said Eric.

"You've got your captain face on, oh my God," said Jeff.

"I don't-- I do not, shut up," said Eric.

"You do," said Jeff, leaning up to kiss him. "You like that, huh?"

"Focus is good, whatever," said Eric.

"It is," agreed Jeff, biting down on his lip and going back to jerking Eric.

Eric groaned, tipping his head back. He was so hot all over; he could feel the heat in his cheeks, spreading down his chest, and his muscles _ached_ from holding still, but he wasn't going to move, this was-- this was for Jeff, and it'd be worth the effort, in the end.

"Oh God, _Eric_ ," said Jeff, cracked. He sounded so awed, and that was-- Eric couldn't process, really, how into this Jeff was, how into _him_ , but it was also so hot, the way Jeff was just as easy for it. Eric groaned and squeezed his eyes closed, shivering at the drag of Jeff's hand.

"You gotta-- " said Jeff, "Fuck, Eric, I don't-- "

Eric squeezed his hips, hard, and Jeff squirmed, biting his lip harder.

"C'mere," whispered Eric, and Jeff came easily, pushing forward until he was as close as he could get while still jerking Eric's dick and licking sloppily into his mouth.

Eric brought one hand up to cup his head again, tangling it up in Jeff's curls and tugging a little.

Jeff made this _amazing_ mewling noise, dropping his head down to stare at his hand, at the flushed, slick head of Eric's cock pushing through his fingers, gasping wetly.

"Oh my God," he said. "Shit, is it hot or super lame if I come in my pants?"

"Hot," said Eric immediately, because it was, Jeff being easy was never not hot, " _So_ hot, Jeff."

"Glad you think so," murmured Jeff, and Eric laughed, tipping him back up into a kiss.

Jeff hummed into his mouth, and tightened his hand on Eric, twisting his wrist deliciously.

Eric's hips stuttered, completely involuntary, and he gritted his teeth to keep still, sliding his mouth away over Jeff's cheek even as Jeff made a pleased noise and did it again.

"I-- _fuck_ , Jeff," gasped Eric, tightening his hand in Jeff's curls and mouthing at his jaw.

"Yeah," whispered Jeff, sliding his free hand up to spread over the side of Eric's neck. "Eric, God, you gotta-- you gonna come soon? I want-- wanna see it so bad, fuck."

"Yeah," said Eric, because he was, he couldn't hold out much longer, and if Jeff wanted-- fuck, Jeff could have whatever he wanted right now, Eric would give it to him.

"You need to," said Jeff, "I want-- want to jerk myself with your come, but I can't-- I'm not gonna last long, I seriously-- " He broke off, shaking his head desperately, and dropped the hand from Eric's neck to roll Eric's balls in his palm, pumping him hard.

Eric choked, hips thrusting, pushing up into Jeff's fist.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Come on, let go, show me, Eric, _please_ \-- "

"Fuck," said Eric, pulling Jeff into a bruising, uncoordinated kiss, " _Fuck_."

He came with Jeff's tongue in his mouth, Jeff's hands on him, still mostly-clothed and wrecked-looking in Eric's lap, riding out the movement of Eric's hips with stuttering little groans.

"Oh my God," he said, tugging his mouth away to look down, licking his lips as he worked the last spurts of come out of Eric's cock, smearing it around the head and jerking him through it.

Eric dropped his forehead to Jeff's hair, breathing damply and shuddering, holding him tight.

"Shit," whispered Jeff. "Fuck, that's so hot."

Eric huffed a boneless laugh and looked down too, and yeah, it was, Jeff's hand slick and dirty with his come, still working Eric's super-sensitive dick, wet knuckles catching on his abs.

"Gonna jerk yourself off for me?" he murmured, and Jeff groaned.

"Fuck yeah," he said, tugging at his jeans, apparently not caring that he was getting them all dirty.

Eric just watched, eyes and hands still uselessly heavy, as Jeff fumbled his dick out and groaned in relief, wrapping his come-slick hand around himself and jacking a few times, hard.

"Not gonna last," he mumbled, clutching the back of Eric's neck with his free hand.

"That's okay," said Eric, stroking Jeff's hips. "That's more than okay, Jeff, God."

Jeff made a sex-dumb noise and pressed in closer, so the tip of his cock was pushed up against Eric's stomach, his hand moving frantically along the length to get himself off.

Eric clenched his jaw, because God, he'd only just gotten off and he was still so turned-on, not hard again yet but _wanting_ ; to push Jeff down, take over, fucking _take_.

It was-- next time though, he told himself. Next time they could go harder, do more.

Next time he could have Jeff spread out under him again, and in the meantime Jeff sprawled in his lap, needy and gasping, getting off on _Eric_ , was a pretty awesome consolation prize.

He couldn't help nudging his hand in to touch though, just a little, just to see-- fingertips smoothing over Jeff's curled-over knuckles, tracing the vein, the wet head of his cock.

He hadn't meant it to be anything, just for himself, to feel how hot and flushed Jeff was, but Jeff choked and shuddered and came, pushing his face into Eric's neck and streaking come all over his belly, their hands.

Eric blinked, staring, and then gathered him in close, getting Jeff's legs tucked up around his hips, running his hands over his heaving back, firm and grounding.

"I got you," he murmured. "Fuck, Jeff, that was amazing, you're amazing."

Jeff still had one hand on Eric's neck, and he uncurled the other from his dick to clutch Eric's hip.

It was sticky and probably more than a little gross, but Eric didn't care.

"Okay?" said Eric, still stroking over his back.

Jeff nodded against his neck, breathing out. "Oh my _God_ ," he said, pulling back to look at Eric with glassy eyes.

Eric grinned. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," said Jeff, eyes crinkling at the corners, dimples appearing.

Eric leaned in to kiss him, stroking up his back to tangle a hand in his hair. "Come on," he breathed, twisting his hips so Jeff slid off of his lap and onto the mattress. He scooted down to lie back, pulling Jeff against his side.

Jeff yawned and stretched out, warm and sweaty where he was pressed to Eric's skin.

He tilted his face up to smile at Eric, slow and sated and _happy_ , and fuck, _that_ was why Eric was so bad at not giving him exactly what he wanted.

Considering how guilty he'd been going into this, how wary, if Jeff kept on looking like that every time, there was going to be surprisingly little follow-through on all his reservations.

Eric was really pretty fucking okay with that.


End file.
